


We should be lovers instead

by IsobelTheroux



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Humanized Animatronics, Kissing, Lesbian, Romance, Yuri, slight sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toy Chica has a few problems keeping her thoughts on yoga....and her hands off Mangle.</p>
<p>Written as a sort-of commission for Paragons_Lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We should be lovers instead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paragons_Lust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragons_Lust/gifts).



> OK, just need to state, yet again, that as in my other fnaf stories, I want to make it clear that the animatronics in my fic are humanized. Aside from ears/tails, they look just like humans but are like robots/androids. Also, they aren't possessed by the spirits of the children, it just gave them human consciousness. The personalities are all their own.
> 
> Also this was done as a sort-of commission for Paragons_Lust.

Chica knew she was in for a long night when Mangle first approached her, a yoga mat tucked under her arm. 

Mangle was clothed in the tiniest shorts Chica thought she had ever seen, and a hot pink sports bra that made her pale hair almost shine under the florescent lighting of the pizzeria and showed off her trim stomach. She was more beautiful than anyone had a right to be in such drab surroundings, and Chica’s heart skipped a beat.

Mangle grinned at Chica and inclined her head towards the room where the band usually played.

“I was going to go do some yoga, join me.” 

It wasn’t a question and Chica found herself nodding, moving back the tiny storage room they hid the stuff they didn’t want the daytime workers to find. After trading her jean shorts and torn tights for a comfortable pair of sweats and a loose tank top, she grabbed her own yoga mat and headed to the small performance room.

Once she walked inside her eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. Mangle had apparently switched the overhead’s off in favour of the same soft lighting that the night-staff would leave on for Jeremy. Jeremy, having become used to the animatronics nightly activities, let them do whatever they wanted with the lights. So far, if there was a surge in electricity used, management had yet to complain.

Chica headed over to Mangle, spying her sitting on the stage, legs crossed in front of her. Her hands were clasped tightly, almost in a prayer and she was so still she barely looked like she was breathing.

Well, not they really needed to, Chica amended. While they looked as if they could breathe, in reality it was simply another function of their animatronic bodies used to put the humans at ease. Chica guessed that the closer they themselves were to human, the more comfortable adults would be with letting them around children.

Not wanting to bother Mangle while she was in such a deep meditative state, Chica rolled out her own mat a few feet away and started to stretch. Of course it wasn’t necessary to stretch or, of course, even do yoga. It wasn’t as if they had real muscles to work or anything, but regardless Chica liked going through the movements. It made her feel more calm after an exhaustingly long day and cleared her head. Of course being alone with Mangle was certainly an added bonus, but Chica wasn’t about to admit that one.

The room was silent for the next ten minutes save for the soft sounds of the girl’s breathing and the sound of them shifting from one position to the next. Chica tried her best to spend her time focusing on her own breathing, attempting to keep it slow and steady like Mangle’s, but she kept getting distracted by the other girl. She couldn’t help but stare sometimes, eye’s automatically drawn to the gorgeous pirate.

Instead of counting her breaths, she counted seconds. Seconds spent _not_ looking at Mangle. She had reached a bit over two minutes when she glanced over, only realizing her mistake when her eyes locked on Mangle’s curvy form. 

Mangle was standing stock-still, arms stretched high above her head, hands clasped together and fingers intertwined. Her shapely legs seemed impossibly long in her shorts, and her back was so straight Chica’s eyes flicked over Mangle’s chest involuntary, lingering there. Her breath caught in her throat ans she knew this was wrong, that she should definitely _not_ be staring at her best friend’s breasts. Especially not when looking alone was enough to make a blush rise to her cheeks and her body feel oddly hot all over.

“See something you like, doll?” Mangle murmured, a grin playing about her lips.

Chica locked eyes with her, startled and embarrassed. She looked away, biting her lip and wondering how long she had really been staring and when Mangle had noticed. Chica struggled to think of something to say, but she had no clue what Mangle was thinking right now. 

Despite Mangle’s near-constant flirtation, Chica couldn’t really be certain if she was ever serious or not. After all, she had seen the other girl flirting with Bonnie and Freddy just as easily. She never seemed to bother with Foxy, though Chica guessed it was because of his obvious preference for Mike.

“Chica?” 

Upon hearing Mangle’s voice so close, Chica looked up to see Mangle had moved in front of her. Chica’s eyes meet Mangle’s own, wide with worry. Mangle’s look of concern made Chica’s chest tighten, her heart hammering so hard she was certain the other girl could hear it. Swallowing hard she opened her mouth, willing herself to speak.

“I...I, um, I” Chica stammered. _Geez, why does this have to be so hard? All because of Mangle in those damned tiny shorts and that stupid bra. God, just seeing her like that makes me want to...to kiss her._

The realization hit her hard, and once the thought was there it was all she could think of. But if she did what would Mangle think? And if Mangle didn’t want it, didn’t really like Chica like that what would become of their friendship? She didn’t think she could stand it If things became awkward, if they couldn’t have fun, girly times like this. 

There would be no more of Chica baking and forcing Mangle to taste test them, the other girl pretending she didn’t like sweets when in all actuality Chica knew she loved them. No more spending all night talking, or teaming up to play jokes on the new night-guards.

Of course if things _did_ work out then things were sure to be incredible. The longing that Chica would sometimes feel when she saw happy couples bringing their kids in would be gone, instead replaced with a happiness she could hardly imagine.

Chica’s head was spinning from all of her half-formed fantasies, but she forced herself to stop thinking, instead focusing solely on Mangle. Chica stepped closer, closing the distance between them and bringing her hand up, she gently grabbed Mangle’s chin and pressed her lips to the other girls. 

Mangle gasped against Chica’s mouth for a moment, her body tense with surprise, but then Chica felt her loosen up, her lips pressing harder against Chica’s. Chica's other arm automatically moved up, circling Mangle’s waist and drawing them closer still until their bodies were pressed tightly together, hips and chests pushed together, the contact making Chica feel warm all over.

Mangle deepened the kiss and Chica’s fingers curled against Mangle’s back, nails scraping her soft skin. Mangle brought a hand up, her fingers threading though Chica’s choppy hair, grasping at the silky strands. She moved her other hand down, lightly moving against Chica’s waist and moving inside the waistband of Chica’s pants and then lower still.

Chica moaned into Mangle’s mouth, not realized until now how badly she had wanted this, needed this. But she needed to know, wanted some sort of verbal confirmation.

Chica forced herself to pull back, gasping and red-faced. Her body seemed to ache with desire and she blushed even harder. Looking at Mangle, Chica saw she was in a similar sate, her eyes unfocused and dark with obvious lust.

“That was...unexpected,” Mangle finally drawled. Her eyes were on Chica’s lips for a long moment, but she finally looked up, meeting Chica’s own eyes.

Chica nodded, unable to find her voice. Time seemed to come to a stop while she waited for the other girl’s next words.

“We still have a few hours until sunrise,” Mangle raised a brow delicately.

Chica nodded again, uncertain what she was getting at.

Sighing, Mangle tried again. “You know all this yoga has made me _awfully_ flexible.” 

“Oh,” Chica’s eyes widened at the implication. _Is she saying what I think?_ Chica wondered.

“I could show you,” Mangle smiled devilishly, “if you want.” She placed her hands on her hips, and tilted her head to the side, almost daring Chica to decline.

“I would like that,” Chica smiled up at her. A bolt of daring hit her. “I’m pretty flexible myself anyway.”


End file.
